


Family Ties

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they both agreed that they didn't want to know who their baby's biological father was, Kurt and Blaine both have moments when they're sure they know who it is. But they also have moments where it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

There was a reason that Kurt and Blaine decided to mix their sperm instead of choosing one of them to for sure be their biological father of their baby. It was too hard to choose and it was more important for both of them to be a "Daddy" than for one of them to for sure be "the father." That didn't mean that they didn't sometimes get the feeling that they know who the father was. For the most part, from the day she was born, little Tracey looked more like Rachel than either of them. But certain behaviors, well she could only have gotten those genetically, right? 

1\. That time Blaine was sure she was Kurt's. 

The best part of being a recording artist is that it gave Blaine a lot of time to be home with his daughter. He wasn't quite a stay at home Dad because long stretches on the road made that impossible, but they didn't really need a nanny once Blaine put a studio in the house. 

He spent all day with Tracey while Kurt was taking meetings and working on his Hummel Brag line. He had her on a perfect schedule, which left him time to skype with his producer and answer his emails. 

One morning, when Tracey was about seven months old, Blaine was carrying her around the living room singing excitedly. 

"Guess what Daddy's doing today?" He asked the infant who just stared and continued to drool. He wiped her face with her bib and continued, "no guess? Well Daddy's going to talk to some people about writing a Katy Perry musical. Isn't that exciting?" He said tossing her in the air a little and catching her. Tracey laughed hysterically so Blaine did it again. 

"When Daddy was in high school, he was a proud Katy Perry stan. And now he's gonna work with her. Are you gonna grow up and be a Katy? Of course you are!" 

Blaine blew a raspberry onto her chubby cheeks but she was not amused, instead she glared at him, her little nose scrunched up. 

"Jeez you look like you Daddy Kurt when you make that face. Imagine how mad he'd be if you were a Katy." 

She glares again. 

"Oh my God. You're a Gaga aren't you?" 

Tracey smiles. 

2\. When Kurt was 100% certain that Blaine IS definitely Tracey's Father

Kurt and Blaine had worked out a deal as soon as they found out Rachel was pregnant. The deal was that they would not work at the same time. They were lucky that their profession allowed them to make such a deal, and they knew that. They'd just both been lucky to have a lot of time with at least one parent growing up. Blaine spent most of his childhood before he started school with his Mom. And Kurt grew up running around the tire shop with Burt. It was important to them for their kid to spend time with them and not a babysitter or nanny. 

So it was Kurt's turn to be with Tracey while Blaine was in LA taking meetings and planning for his next album. 

The best thing about being the owner and boss of Hummel Brag was that he could bring Tracey to the office with him. His completely baby-proofed office. Blaine made sure every inch of their apartment, Jesse and Rachel's apartment and Kurt's office was fully baby proofed as soon as Tracey started crawling. Kurt wasn't concerned, he took his first steps in a tire shop. But Blaine was a worrier and if it helped his husband sleep at night, then Kurt would put locks on every cabinet and drawer in his office. It felt more Kurt proof than anything, as he usually had trouble getting things opened. 

On the days Tracey was in the office, Kurt gave up working at his desk, usually settling on the floor with his daughter. At first for tummy time and now for drawing. Tracey, now 22 months was scribbling on a paper with crayons while Kurt sketched out his newest brooch design idea. He talked everything out with Tracey, who was talking more and more these days. 

"I'm thinking of bringing back tie pins. No one wears a good tie pin anymore, you know?"

"Yeah!" Tracey said nodding her head. 

"Something simple and sleek. See if I can get Daddy to wear in his next shoot." 

"Daddy Bwaine wear it!" 

"Exactly." 

"Look Daddy, I draw you and Daddy Bwaine!" 

Kurt looked over at the scribbles on the paper, the colors were all complimentary, even if it was just random. She clearly had an eye for color. 

"Good girl!"

Just as Kurt leaned over to give her a kiss there was a knock on his office door. Kurt gets up to answer it leaving Tracey coloring on the floor. 

“Isabelle! What a surprise! What are you doing here?”  
Kurt opens the door (and the baby gate near the door) and pulls Isabelle into a hug.

“I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I’d stop by and visit my favorite jewelry designer and convince him to work on a line for women.”

“Come on in, have a seat! It’s been ages since we’ve had a chance to talk.” Kurt leads Isabelle over to the sofa in his office when she turns and looks into the corner of the room. 

“Oh my God, is that you’re little girl? She is precious! She is the splitting image of Rachel!” 

At that Tracey looks up and sees Isabelle and smiles before getting up and bringing her drawing.

“Hi!” Tracey waved at Isabelle. 

“Oh hi, you cutie you! Look at your outfit! Aren’t you stylish like your Daddy!” 

“Look I draw Daddies,” Tracey said holding her picture up for Isabelle to see. She then climbed onto the couch between Isabelle and Kurt and turned to Isabelle with a smile. 

“Okay, she’s a total charmer,” Isabelle said, running her fingers through Isabelle’s dark hair.

“She gets that from Blaine. I swear she is not afraid of strangers, she will talk to literally anyone. I’ve been trying to instill stranger danger, but she just thinks of everyone as her friend. Our door man is obsessed with her,” Kurt says. 

As if on cue, Tracey climbs into Isabelle’s lap and rests her head on her chest.

“See what I mean? Blaine’s Mom said she literally had to put him on one of those baby leashes because otherwise he would have gone home with the first person who smiled at him. I’m hoping it doesn’t come to that.” 

“Well hopefully, she’ll pick up some of your standoffishness or you guys are gonna be in trouble.” 

“Oh trust me, I have nightmares about it. I remember Blaine’s inability to tell people no, and it was not always a good thing. But she’s half Rachel, so I’m hoping that will counteract some of it. She’s definitely Blaine’s child, according to my Dad, I wouldn’t even talk to other kids on the playground most of the time.” 

3\. The time it didn’t matter

As Tracey got older, they mostly teased each other. She’d do something and they’d go “That’s totally your kid”, or “She didn’t get that from me.” It was all in good fun, they were happy to have such a fun and entertaining little girl, and she’d picked up habits from both of them, both good and bad. She picked up Blaine’s optimism and charm, but she could cut you with a look just like Kurt and was very picky about her clothes and appearance. She loved music and was singing and dancing constantly, so as soon as she turned 3, they put her in dance class. Three was the age when Kurt took ballet and Blaine put on his first show for his parents. Tracey thrived in dance class, and seemed to make friends there easily. 

It was her first dance recital, and they were excited. Maybe a little too excited as New Directions members came from all different directions to be in the audience for Tracey’s debut and her grandparents stayed for a week, Pam sleeping in their guest room, while Burt and Carole treated themselves to a fancy hotel room not far from Kurt and Blaine. Tracey spent the week being spoiled by all her Aunts and Uncles and playing with the Schuester brood. 

The night of the show, they took up about ⅔ of the audience in the small theater where the dance recital was held. Artie ordered an actual camera crew to document the event, though Blaine thought it was a bit excessive. Kurt and Rachel were happy to have more than a shaky cell phone video. 

“It will be important for her to watch this back so she can get used to seeing herself on screen,” Rachel told Blaine and Kurt agreed. Blaine thought maybe a three year old wouldn’t care as much, but he had to admit that it would be nice to have a high quality document. 

When her group went on stage, it was hard for Blaine not to burst into tears of joy. His baby’s first performance, he hadn’t been that nervous since watching Kurt audition for NYADA. He took Kurt’s hand as they watched her go through the very simple choreography. 

As expected, three year olds trying to do a choreographed routine was essentially chaos. But as the other kids got bored and wandered around the stage, some even just sitting down and playing with the scenery, there was Tracey, into her dance and not missing a step, even moving center stage when some of the other kids lost entrance. When the song ended, she took a bow, smiling wide. 

“Oh my God, look at our baby Blaine! She’s a natural!” Kurt said through his tears. Blaine wiped his eyes, so proud. 

In that moment, it was clear, Tracey Anderson-Hummel was a star just like her Dads.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sister, who is a teacher, for helping me keep baby Tracey feeling realistic instead of the typical genius fic baby.


End file.
